A Tall Texas Tale
by BlackIrish88
Summary: In a small sleepy town in Texas, a blonde bombshell city girl causes trouble and takes a tall dark sheriff along for a wild ride. You brave enough to ride along? This adventure will be full of humor, sass, adventure, and maybe some as-ahem hot and heavy scenes. maybe nothing MA rated, nothing close to it. Just some flirty subtext.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These are my own characters I've made but they are based of a similar duo that I do not own.

Subtext: Yes, a hint or a pinch. Not overly sexual. Flirting and maybe a roll in the hay or two.

Violence: As of right now...no. Maybe later on

Let this tale humor and enlighten you. Love comes in may ways, shapes, and forms. And absolutely when you least expect it. Read on my friends.

A Tall Texas Tale

By: Blackirish88

Ch.1

In a small, very small town, in the great lone star state, Texas for those unfamiliar with the nickname, was one sheriff, the only law enforcement that went by the name Dodger. Dodger didn't mind being the only official in the small town of Rosewood, well she had her four legged partners. A red and white pit-bull named Speedy and a thick mare named Lady Blacksmith, or Lady for short. She would patrol the small populated town of one hundred on the big black horse with her K-9, trotting along side. Some times she'd be in her bronco suv on hot days, like this one, parked on the side of the "highway" or the main street, with the windows rolled down to let any stray breeze in, which was a rare treat. Her black Stetson was pulled down over her face, blocking out the infamous Texas sun. For normal law enforcement in bigger cities, sleeping on the job was a no-no. But for Dodger it was a daily ritual, especially during the summer. No one dared to come out during daylight hours. There were only two reasons you'd come out to the unforgiving heat: One, you're stupid and wanna die and Two, you aren't from around these parts.

"Confounded heat." Dodger mumbled, "Is it too much to ask for a breeze around here? Sweet baby Jesus its blazing today." The brunette wiped her brow with her black and gold embellished bandana. She happened to look in her rear view mirror and noticed the road was cloudy. Then she spotted the cause of the haze, a red convertible Jaguar was barreling down the dirt road, leaving a thick cloud of dust behind it. The car zoomed past the parked camouflaged truck, "What in darnation?" This got the sheriff excited, "Boy howdy! 'Bout time I get some kind of action 'round here!" She squared away her cowboy hat firmly on her head, flashed her white teeth in a feral smile, and made the truck come to life with a roar and gunned it after the sports car, sirens blaring.

The strawberry blonde didn't see the cop she'd blown by until she checked her mirrors, saw red and blue lights, and a hand telling her to pull over. "Aw shoot. The law. Aint got time for this!" She muttered under her breath. She figured she could charm the chaps off the ill-witted cop easily, with her being a Southern bell and all. She done it before, men were simple creatures. She pulled over and put on her best damsel in distress face and cranked on the waterworks. This blond bombshell hails from Austin, the capital of Texas. Raised in the city but corn in the country, she had the best of both worlds. She was the daughter of a rich cattle-rancher who owned and produced some worlds famous beef. Her daddy gave her anything she wanted. Her mother was in the fashion industry. Inventing new styles for contemporary western wear but also chic at the same-time. She was popular in every school she attended and loveable where ever she went, Carmen Santiago was a social elitist. Carmen seemed happy, always putting on a mask to fool everyone into thinking she was. She liked it when trouble found her or vice verse. There was something about getting away that thrilled her. She was an undercover criminal. Why? To break the mundane roll of country prep and boring gatherings she'd have to dress up for, spending hours with people she detested."Alright let's see what I'm getting into." She thought, as she saw the tall deputy getting out the truck and walk towards her jag. "Hmm, not bad lookin' body. Let's see if the face is just as pretty."

Dodger always tilted her hat down until she was at the car window, for intimidation purposes. Being a cop was dangerous, being a woman officer was even more so. She had done things to masculate herself like cutting her hair a guy and working out so that her bust line wouldn't show as much. From a certain point you couldn't tell she was indeed a woman. She approached the window and addressed the blonde woman in low drawl, "Howdy ma'am. Do you know what I stop you today?"

This was Carmen's time to shine, "Why no officer. Did I do something wrong?" The blonde had put on her best act. She just knew that she'd be out of this one in no time.

"Well, you were coming down this thoroughfare might fast. Took me a minute to catch up to ya. May I ask where the hell ya going so dang fast?" The dark deputy asked. She wasn't about to let this city girl off so easily just because she was woman, remember she is too, and no one is above the law. Not even this green eyed, drop dead gorgeous of a southern belle.

She had to think fast because her usual charms weren't working. She was beginning to thing this cowboy was a little sweet in the jeans if you know what I mean. "Well, you see sir. I-" She was interrupted by the sheriff.

"Sir? Sweetie, I am as much man as you are." She tilted her hat back to reveal her full lips, high cheek bones, and stunning sapphire colored eyes. The look she saw on the girl's face was priceless, in fact it made her day.

Carmen was stunned and speechless. She'd been batting her eyelashes and putting on a show, for a woman.

End Ch.1

**_A/N: Hoped yall like it? Let me know, drop me a review. If a word bank is needed let me know. I know some of these words look made up but they are actually true words._**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do use the use "bulldyke in this chapter, if it offends anyone please, please let me know. I embrace this word as a nickname from some friends. If it isnt cool with yall, I'll stop using it._

Carmen's eyes were like a deer in the headlights. _The whole time I was hitting on this bulldyke?_ She had almost forgotten she had been pulled over, she was so immersed in her own petty problems. She turned to get a full look of her roadblock. The butch had features she'd never seen on all one person. That jaw line, so defined, the skin, kissed evenly by the sun. All perfect white teeth that added up to a crooked smile. Those damned sterling blue eyes, how they captured you with out trying, those eyes. She blinked herself out of her daydream and struggled to find a syllable, "I...I beg your pardon?" she said hesitantly.

Dodger chuckled, "You heard me miss. I'm a ma'am to you."

"Right, sorry about that ma'am." Carmen secretly chastised herself.

Dodger cleared her throat, "I was askin' you where you were headed in such a hurry. Would've sworn a twister was chasin' you." The sheriff was pretty amused by the small woman's uneasiness.

The blonde bombshell raised her sunglasses to get a good, hard look at this lone ranger. She conjured up a little white lie, it wasn't a complete like, she just couldn't reveal the real reason for her speeding. "Oh 'bout that. You see, I didn't notice the posted speed mark. Not from 'round here, if you haven't noticed." Carmen had slowed her speech when the steely icy gaze bored into her own guileful ones. For a second, she felt guilty for not being whole-hearted to this kind stranger, but she had her own agendas at hand. But Sweet Jesus, those eyes where going to be her undoing.

Dodger looked into those forever greens, "She gonna be the death of me, I'm pretty sure of it." she thought. It took her a second her the words of the blonde to sink in, "Ah yeah. I can tell." she smiled. "I'm feelin' down right neighborly today and lettin' you go with a warnin'. Be careful down there roads ma'am." Dodger nodded her head with her fore finger and thumb on the edge of her hat and pulled it down over her eyes. She started to walk away from the speedy Jaguar, but stopped when she heard a soft voice say, "Carmen." She turned back to the direction of the feminine sound on the heel of her boots, "Beg pardon miss?" she responded.

The blonde city girl cleared her throat and repeated herself, "It's Carmen. Carmen Santiago." She had no explanation as to why she extended her hand. It was as if an unseen force had taken a hold of her body. Dodge saw the petite gloved hand and grasped it with a gentle grip with her large callused hand. "Dodger's the name, Ashley Dodger."

It was as if all time had stood still the entire time between their introductions. There was something about his young lady that Dodger couldn't put her finger on, but she had a feeling of completion, she could let this young girl disappear from her life. As the greetings and handshakes were coming to an end, the short haired deputy was thinking of excuses to keep this purdy lady around. Fortunately enough the little blonde's stomach pitched in a grand idea. The dark officer looked down at the southern belle's gut and raised an eye brow, with a smirk growing on her face.

Carmen felt so embarrassed, she felt her cheeks grow red, "Oh sorry 'bout that. It's been a good while since I've had anything to eat. Do you know where I could get a quick lunch? She asked.

Dodger's slick side spoke to her, _"Hey. Here's your chance. It now or never Dodger. Don't let her get away!" She smiled at those words of encouragement. _Then her analytical tossed in its' two cents_, "Now Ash, don't get attached so fast. I smell trouble on her, trust me. She aint no good."_ At that thought Dodger rolled her eyes and cast aside the notion of this pretty little thing being trouble. She finally spoke up, "I sure do darlin'. You mind if I joined ya?" smiling like a high-school boy asking the head cheerleader on a date. She was just hoping this little treasure was going to say yes.

Carmen pondered on the pending question, now it was her turn for her heart and mind to play tug-o-war. Her heart told her that Dodger don't mean any harm, just wanted a friendly lunch. After all that the least you could do, she is letting you off a ticket that could land you in the big house. Go on, muse her. Her mind however, wanted nothing to do with the makings of a friendship. There were loose ends to take care of and money to claim. Indeed her conscience was torn. The answer she gave the sheriff seemed to not be her own, "Lead the way, stud." Her eyes grew wide as the last word she said escaped her lips. She couldn't believe what shed just said. She had no idea where it came from. She's never called any man a stud, much less a woman. On top of that she's never been attracted to a woman either. She berated herself, "Carmen! What the HELL were you thinking?! You just got out of a ticket! You're sure as dogshit to get one now!" She just looked at the tall dark woman and offered a weak smile. She couldn't take those words back, though she'd give anything in the world up if she could.

Dodger couldn't believe her ears, she hadn't been called "stud" in ages. Brought back some wild memories from her younger days. She smiled warmly at the blonde, this was going to turn into something special, that's for damn sure. "Yes ma'am!" was all she said as she ran back to her Bronco. She drove up to the driver's side of the Jag and yelled out to the city girl,"I'm pretty sure I don't have to say this but, try to keep up!" With that she stomped on the gas peddle and her truck bellowed out thick black smoke.

Coughing, the blonde shook her head in confusion, surely this has to be a trick. She heard a faint "Ye-Haw!" and the engine of the Bronco roar. She wrinkled her nose and smiled. If it was, well it was going to be damn worth it. She put back on her dark sunglasses and gave life to her exotic sports car, it growled, ready to follow suit. She pressed the gas, her tires spinning on the loose gravel. She shifted it into gear and peeled out, leaving a heft cloud of dust behind her, along with her cares.

End of Ch. 2

A/N: To all my readers, I really do appreciate yall taking the time to read my little story.. I feel like this is really going to be a fun ride. The adventure is just getting started. There will be many twist and turns down this curvy road. Hope yall can hang in there, just for me. Reviews are mighty welcomed =]


	3. Chapter 3

Dodger looked in her rear view mirror and sure enough there was the red jaguar not even a car length behind. _"Damn, that lady sure can drive." _she admitted to herself. Just looking at Caemen made the seasoned sheriff's heart skip a beat and bring a cool smile to her lips. They were coming up on their destination, The Rosewood Cafe, the only food place around besides the burger joint down yonder. That place was were the teenagers hung out. _"Gettin' a little too old for that now."_ Dodger thought to herself. She signaled with her hand to the Cafe, next thing she knew she was coughing and going through a dust cloud. As Dodger pulled into the parking lot she saw a short, long haired blonde leaning up against the sports car. She turned off her Bronco and came around front of the truck.

"What took ya'? Was beginning to think you stood me up." Carmen said with her sunglasses on the edge of her nose. Dodger shook her head and walked towards the door, hold it open, "And pass up a pretty thing like you? I'd have to be plum crazy." That comment caught Carmen off guard, she's never been one to let words take her breath away, but hey there's always a first for everything. She walked her tight body up to the door, locked her Jade green eyes with sky blue ones, the gaze was intense, giving Dodger butterflies in her belly. The blonde got with in inches of the dark deputy's face, kissed her cheek and walked through the door while saying, "And they chivalry is dead."

Carmen immediately started to berate herself,_ "Why on God's green earth did you go and do that? You kissed a deputy on the cheek. Not just ANY deputy, a woman! You can't go to the "Dark" side. People would freak, not to mention your own parents. You're in too deed already girl. Bail out while you can." Her mind was racing, her heart too, but for a completely different reason. "Listen Carmen, this might be scary but try to be open to it. No one has ever been this nice to you without wanting something out of it. Enjoy it." _Carmen calmed down a little bit, enough to notice that Dodger was still at the door, still holding it open with a surprised look on her face.

"Sheriff...Sheriff! Snap out of it. I need to know what's good on the menu." She took the lanky woman's wrist and had her follow over to a booth. They both sat down and waited for their waitress.

Dodger couldn't believe what just happened. _"She kissed me. Did she mean to do that. God I hope so." _The Deputy analyzed every potential angle as to why this perplexing lady would do such a thing. She couldn't help herself, habits of being a cop. She looked across the polished wooden table and let her eyes roam over every feature the blonde had to offer._ Her lips were perfectly shaped and rose colored, her eyes, Oh Lord her eyes, as green as the football field on a Friday night. They sparkled like the stars in a summer night sky. My stars, she's beautiful. _Unbeknownst to Dodger, she had been starring at Carmen for the past five minutes, making her tad uncomfortable.

"Dodger, Dodger." whispered the blonde, as she put a hand on the sheriff to break her out of the day dream. "Hmm, oh I'm sorry Darlin'. You ready to order?" Dodger gave Carmen a brilliant smile. "Sure am. I'll just have whatever you're havin'." said the little lady.

Dodger removed her dusty black cowboy hat and gave a look of astonishment, "You sure?" she raised an eyebrow. Carmen scoffed. "Yes, sheriff, I am. Don't let this pretty little body fool you. I can put away some food."

"Alright. We'll see about that." Dodger had to see this. "This is the woman of my dreams, she drives fast _AND _she can eat!" The deputy had a goofy grin on her face when Lori, the waitress, came up to their table. She was Dodger's silly face and shook her head, _"This one is in love...again. We'll see how long that will last." _"What can I get ya folks?" she asked the couple.

"_Crap not Lori. I hope she doesn't stir up some bullshit today." _Dodger put on a fake smile and gave a false sense of kindness for Carmen. "Hey there Lori. I'll have the usual with a sweet tea and she'll have to the same." She glared at Lori, giving a warning not to cause trouble, especially not today, with her aquamarine eyes.

"Hun, you sure you want what this bottomless pit is having? It looks like you're better suited for a salad, not a side of beef. " Lori said making a snide comment at her ex-lover.

"Lori..." Dodger said in an inauspicious tone with fake smile.

"It's alright Sheriff." calming down Dodger, she turned her attentions to the waitress, who was walking on thin ice. "Yes I'd like the same as the Sheriff here. I'm quite capable of handling myself. And if you have it, I'd like some Wild Turkey whiskey in my tea, thank you." Carmen flashed her pretty white teeth at the piqued waitress.

Lori wrote down the orders quickly and turned about towards the kitchen, barking out the orders at the lone cook. Any fool could tell that the brunette was mad. Dodger sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Hmm, 'bout what?" Carmen tilted her head and moved some of her liquid gold hair behind her ear.

"No wonder Lori is so sore. This gal is beautiful, without even tryin'." Dodger came into realization as to why her ex had been such a smartass. "Oh, um, 'bout Lori. I think she's still sore about me and her breakin' up and maybe a tad jealous of you." She said sheepishly.

"Oh sheriff, dont apologize. I can hold my own when it comes to heifers like her." Carmen remarked absent minded.

That comment made the deputy throw her head back and laugh. She didn't care who looked at her in the diner. That shit was hilarious. Lori came just in time to see Dodger wipe away a tear of laughter, that burned her britches even more.

"Here." she said curtly under her breath, almost slamming down their plates and glasses before she stormed off out back to smoke a cigarette. Lori by all means wasnt an unattractive lady, in fact she won the tri-county beauty pageant two years back. She had long mahogany hair that curled at the ends, hazel-green eyes that were very expressive, a smile that would charm the skin off a snake. Her body was curvy in all the right places, even her long legs had some thickness to them, must be the Native American in her.

Carmen was too busy watching the pissed off waitress to notice the behemoth of a T-bone steak and a loaded bake potato that was suffocating in thick white gravy. _"Holy shit. What did I get myself into?!"_

Dodger saw how huge Carmen's eyes got, big as a cows'. "Would you like a kids mean instead." She said snickering.

The little blonde gave a smile, that meant "Whatever" and she ripped into her steak like a starving coyote. This thoroughly please and on a small level terrified the sheriff. She shrugged her shoulders and dug into her meal, but with more grace. She took pity on the next cow that the blonde would come across.

Both ladies finished up their man-sized meals and manly drinks. Carmen cleaned her mouth with a napkin, Dodger did the same, except with the back of her hand. Carmen chortled and shook her head. Dodger saw that and cocked her head to the side, "What? Do I still have something on my face?"

The little blonde covered her mouth and chuckled, waving her hand side to side. "No." she said finally. She cleared her throat, "I don't want to be rude, but you're such a guy, but at the same time a beautiful woman. How'd did you get mixed up with likin' women?" she asked hesitantly. Dodger was taking a huge swig of her sweet tea and nearly choked when she heard the question. She caught herself just in time before it sprayed all over her guest. She cleared her throat a bit to remove the remaining liquid that was caught in her windpipe.

"Oh gosh sheriff, I'm so sorry. You okay? I shouldn't be nosy, askin' questions that are none of my business to ask. Forget I ever mentioned anything." Carmen was a flustered having almost killed the only law enforcement in town. Dodger's reaction didn't help at all, she was afraid she'd insulted the deputy and moved to leave when a strong but gentle hand held onto her arm. She looked at the weathered hand and followed it to cobalt colored eyes that twinkled with reassurance that no harm was done.

A low calm voice was the next thing she heard, "Ms. Santiago, please sit back down. No need to run off, you didn't do me no harm. It's a fair question that I get asked often." She gave a comforting smile and that put the blonde at ease, enough for her to take back her seat. Dodge never did remove her hand from Carmen completely, only to move it, to hold one of the smaller hands of the Austin city girl.

_A/N: I sure hope that yall are enjoying this story. I know its moving slow but it's kinda on purpose =) I appreciate those who have commented, favored, and are following this story. Makes me feel all kinds of good. Have any comments, questions, or concerns, dont be afraid to message me. Blackirish_


	4. Chapter 4

"Dodger, I did-." Carmen started to apologize when the sheriff stopped her in mid-sentence. "Please, call me Ash. Can we forget the formalities? And I know you were going to apologize but there's no need too. I don't mind tellin' you my story, if you dont mind listenin'." Dodger was practically pleading with the uncertain blonde to stay.

Carmen knew better than to make eye contact with the beseeching deputy, fully aware that she would do anything those eyes asked her too. "Okay, I'm all ears." she fave the sheriff a genuine smile. It had been sometime since someone was worthy enough to capture her attention and keep it for any length of time. Dodger's eyes lit up like a child on their birthday, she commenced to tell her tale.

"Well hell, where should I start?" she said as a rhetorical question.

"At the beginning, duh sher-, Ash." the blonde said teasingly.

"I know that, smart ass." Dodger jived back with a smile. "Mkay, let's see. Well I was born in the summer of 1982. Unfortunately my mother didnt make it. They said she had some sort of infection, they were surprised I made it. Before I came along she had three other births, all boys. Guess I was the last straw that broke the camels back. Ya know, daddy, he never blamed me for her death. He tried to raise me right but after rearing three corn fed boys into men, he didnt have much as a clue on raisin' a girl into a lady. Like I said, he did the best her could. We wew by no means rich, no where near that. So I got all my brother's hand me downs, I still get them till this very day. Anyways, I was raised in a family of full blown testosterone, rough housin', bare back ridin', cow tippin', joy ridin,' beer drinkin', bar fightin', lady lovin' men."

Carmen listened intently, so immersed in the unfolding tale of this mystery woman in front of her.

"So, in order to survive I had to learn to hold my own. I did everything that my brothers did and I mean _Everything_." Dodger paused, not sure if she should tell her next memory, but it would explain why and who she is. She took a sip of her tea and looked at the blonde before her, she was patiently waiting for her to continue, she was actually listening. It impressed Dodger, she put her glass down and continued.

"I learned how to treat a woman from watching my all male inclusive family. My daddy didn't know how to teach me to court a boy because to him I was a boy. I didn't know that it was wrong for me to like women, my brothers and dad did it, so I copied what they did. I think I tried to start datin' in middle school. Boy howdy, that was a rough time for me. I was shot down many a times and would go home cryin or ride off on my horse until my ass was too sorry to do anything else but return home. My brother, Dicky, comforted me many tear filled nights, he understood how to deal with rejection. He told me to keep my head up and don't stop tryin'. He told me to never chase after love, to let it find you. It comes when you lease expect it. High school was a lot better, I had grown considerably over the summers, from 5'7'' to 5'10''. Almost as tall as my youngest brother, who was the shortest of the three boys. Working on the farm sculpted my body and kept my knockers from growin'. Most of the girls didn't know that I was a girl . All they saw was a tanned, short dark haired cowboy with a can of Copenhagen in the back pocket. I was every girls' dream, until they wanted to fool around. At first they'd freak out but I'd make'em soar so high, to levels that no guy could every make'em reach. They'd always ask where did I learn to do that and I'd just say that I have many skills, wink, and smile and they'd be mine...until an actually guy came along and they would have some excuse as to why they couldn't or didn't want to me with me any more. That was my younger more stupider days, I'm much wiser now." Dodger ended her tale and smiled sheepishly, "I hope that answered your question Ms. Santiago."

Carmen was in complete utter awe at Dodger's story of her life. She honestly didn't know what to say. She actually felt like an ass for asking about the deputy's character and lifestyle when in reality she didn't have much of any say in how she was brought up. She didn't realize it til now that she had held Dodger's hand for the entire duration of the explanation. By now she could've cared less, she wished this moment could last forever. Carmen was about to respond when a hurried looking man came in, took off his cowboy hat and waited politely until Dodger acknowledged him.

Dodger saw Hank out of the corner of her eye, "_Aw doggone it, what now. Everytime he shows up, I'm in the middle of something good." She sighed mentally and addressed the town crier._ "Evenin' Hank, what can I do ya for?" she said while her eyebrow rose slowly.

"Well, uh, sheriff," Hank was sweating bullets, must be pretty bad, "There's been a bad wreck. Some kids foolin' around joy ridin' and they ran off into a watery ditch. Two of the boys got out but a girl is trapped and is knocked out. We could use your help." Hank fumbled with his hat.

"God damned kids." Dodger mumbled. She jumped up and laid a twenty on the table. Her demeanor had totally changed as she put on her hat, a wall of seriousness traded places with the carefree country girl. She look up and caught the worried green eyes of Carmen. "Hey Darlin'," she said softly. "I'm sorry I'm havin' to bail on ya, but if you're staying in town and dont have a place to sleep, you're more than welcomed to stay at my place, if you want to that is. Its down the road towards the stop signs, make a right and follow the road until you see some longhorn cattle, when you do, you know you're at the right place, honk and I'll come get ya. Hope to see you again." Dodger winked and smiled and ran out the door with Hank trailing behind.

Carmen heard the Bronco's engine roar, tires squeal, and sirens blaring. As the beastly noise faded, Carmen's thoughts and heartbeat increased in speed and volume. "I can no be fallin' in love with fake man."

End Ch. 4

_A/N: ooh wee, this is gettin good aint it? Sorry so slow updating, work has been pretty hectic the past week. With the holidays coming up, it may be delayed even more... sorry =/ drop me a comment or a PM on how you did or didnt like this chapter, mkay. =)_


	5. Chapter 5

Carmen sat at the lonely booth with her fingers in her hair, her mind was running amok. Constantly reviewing what the deputy said to her, "Oh my lord, she did her little hook, line, and sinker. Giving me that wink and smile. Does she know what she does to people. I guess she does or she wouldn't do it. What am I going to do? I don't have a place to stay and it is getting late. Should I just keep going and get out of town before I get in too deep?" She groaned in frustration.

Lori had been watching the little blonde battling with herself since Dodger ran out with Hank. She was at the cash register balancing it out. She couldn't take her eyes off the clearly distraught Southern belle. "Poor girl, under Ash's spell already. She had no idea what to do. Well, I think I'll warn her about the deputy's other side." Lori closed up the cash registrar, grabbed a pitcher of tea, and made a b-line to Carmen's table. Carmen never noticed her.

"Hey sugar, may I join you?" the curly brunette asked. The blonde was a bit startled, as she looked up at the soft voice with tear filled eyes. She sniffled and nodded, "sure." She gave a weak smile.

"More tea?" Lori asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, thank you." said the southern belle in between sniffles.

"Can I ask whats on your mind? I don't mean to be a creeper but you aren't as lively as you were when the sheriff was here. Did she do something to you?" the waitress inquired.

Carmen let out a big sigh. She didn't know if she should tell this stranger her overwhelming thoughts and feelings that ere swarming her like flies on a summer day. She looked into sincere hazel eyes that were filled with genuine care. Carmen sniffed and wiped off some condensation from the glass she was holding.

"Well, you see it goes like this." the blonde began to tell her troubling woes and matters of her heart. She told Lori how she met the sheriff and that she's never felt this way about anyone before, especially a woman. She mentioned her inner conflicts that she was having. Was it okay or normal to feel these affections towards Dodger? Should she listen to her head or her heart? There would be backlash no matter what side she listened too. She would have to settle for the lesser of the two evils.

Lori felt for the Austin girl and decided against teller her about Dodger's dark side. She took pity on her and gave some honest advice, "Look honey," she sighed, "The only thing you can do in this situation is to follow your heart." Both women look up and lock eyes. The blonde feared that she was going to say that but at the same time she was relieved. Relieved to know that she's not the only one to ever feel torn apart by love and common sense. Carmen let out a huge sigh and smiled at the woman, who earlier was causing a bit of drama.

"Thank you so much for listening to me. I really had no idea what to do but I didn't know that the answer was so simple." The blonde gathered up her belongings and was about to run out the door, but addressed the waitress before she did," I am so sorry but how much do I owe you for the extra time you were here?

"Aw nothin' hun. And here, give Dodger her money back. Tell her I'll put it all on her tab that she'll never owe me." she winked at Carmen and proceeded to shoo her out. "Go on and get her girl." Carmen couldn't believe what was happening. Never once had she listened to her heart. It felt strange and different, not to mention a bit scary. She smiled brightly at Lori and thanked her again. She practically skipped out the door to her car from the diner. She hadn't realized how much time had passed until she heard the crickets and coyotes singing their nightly song. She hurried to the Jag and roared to life happily, finally getting some much needed attention.

Carmen tried to replay the directions in her head from what the sheriff told her._ Did she said something about a stop light or stop sign? What about horns and them being long? Ugh, I'm gonna end up in another state at this rate._ The blonde bombshell drove to one end of the town and back again trying to find this piece of land with cattle that had longhorns. She finally came down another dirt road, squinting, she caught glimpses of solid figures out in a pasture. Night in the country was a far cry from night in the city. In the country, you need a spot light just to go check the mail. In the city, there are bright lights lining the streets, illuminating the shops and restaurants, tantalizing all your bodily senses.

Carmen was jarred out of her thoughts by the ruggedness of the road, "Good grief, by time I get there, I'm gonna be needing new tires and axles." she mumbled. The road was so uneven that she was bouncing all over the place, despite having good struts and shocks. This was no place for a luxury sports car. She had to turn on her brights to see five feet in front of her, that's when she spotted an archway, complete with a rack of cattle horns. The city girl turned on to a smoother road, she thank the Lord for, and what her eyes saw took her breath away. _This cant possibly be Dodgers house. It's beautiful._ She followed the long driveway and sure enough she spotted the Bronco. The blonde's face was in awe, along with a hint of shock. She put her Jag in park and proceeded to step out and walk up to this mini mansion. It was a lot to take in, the property was absolutely amazing. The outside of the house reminded her of Lincoln's log cabin but with a modern twist. Made out of a lighter color wood, it had an inviting warmth about it. It was either a huge one story or a modest two story home. Everything on the out side said "Made in Texas and Proud of it". She walked up the steps onto the magnificent wrap around porch. Carmen was so star struck that she didn't notice the big red and white dog behind her, staring her down.

Speedy, Dodger's trusted right hand, was perched lazily on top of Lady Blacksmith, Dodger's esteemed mare. This was one of his favorite spots to snooze. The mare didn't seem to mind as long as he didn't move around too much, other than that she loved having the company. The large pit was sleeping good until his ears twitched and caught sound of a vehicle coming their way. He rolled over, stretched, and sat up waiting for this noise to either pass or pull up. It had been a slow day, nothing too out of the ordinary had happened, so good ol' Speedy was itching for a little fun. He spotted the car, he didn't recognize it, tilting his head he let out a low growl and jumped off the mare. Lady nickered at him to be nice, she had a good feeling about this stranger. Speedy rolled his eyes and padded off towards Dodger's home. He waited in the shadows until the stranger was on the porch, that's when he decided to make his move and got behind this intruder and displayed the best ferocious dog he could.

Carmen snapped back into reality by a low lethal growl. She imminently started to sweat, fear rolling off of her. She swallowed hard and braved a glance back. She saw a large dog, with even larger teeth, giving her the evil eye. She leaped towards the door, ringing the bell and pounding on the door, yelling "Dodger!"

Dodger was half sleep in her lazyboy, wearing nothing but a tank and her boxers when she heard all the racket outsider her door. It startled her and she bolted from her comfy chair, grabbed her shotgun, and stomped to the door cursing, ''Who the hell is it! Do you have any idea what time it is?! You better have a damn good reason comin' here! Cause if it aint good enough for me, you're gettin' buckshots in your ass!" She made it to the door and yanked it open, to only have a frighten blonde fall into her arms and her dog standing there with a stupid look on her face.

"Ms. Santiago?"

_A/N: Ok, if i may say, that this is one of my favorite chapters by far. I know its been awhile since I've updated and I do apologize. I thank everyone who has taken interest in this story. Let me know how you liked this one._


	6. Chapter 6

"Ms. Santiago? Darlin'? What's wrong?" Dodge looked down into huge emerald panicked eyes that shifted back and forth from the dog to Dodger. The sheriff followed the blonde's eye movements. She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Speedy." The dog perked up his ears and wagged his tail a bit, "Go on, get outta here." His master jerked her head towards the bard. He lowered his head and tucked his tail between his legs and sauntered off into the darkness. Carmen watched the dog walk off, making sure he didn't come back before she realized she still had a grip on the sheriff. She looked up into those soul capturing eye, the flickered with concern.

"Are you ok Carmen? Why don't you sit down here and I'll fetch you a glass of water." Dodger directed her to a leather sofa that had parts of it covered in cowhide. She watched the deputy walk soundlessly into the kitchen. She couldn't help but notice that Dodger had a nice ass. As her prized view disappeared her eyes wondered all over the interior of the home. It was modern for the most part. Oak wood floors and pine logs that made up the walls and most of the support beams for the structure. Granite counter tops, a stone fireplace, and little pieces of Texas everywhere. The ceiling was high with wooden rafters, then she was taken aback a little bit when she spotted several heads of various animals hanging from the walls. She could only name a few: a bobcat, coyote, a hog of some sort, a longhorn cow, and a deer that had huge antlers. Her mouth practically hung open at the assembly of game animals.

While Dodger is fixing the young lady her drink, a million and one thoughts run through her head. _Wow, I cant believe she actually showed up. I wasnt gonna hold my breath just in case she blew me off. Oh gosh, my hands are all sweaty. _She looks down at what she's wearing_, Aw Dodger, c'mon now. This is not how you impress a lady with your food and dirt stained shirt and BOXERS! At least go put a robe on for heaven sakes. Sheesh. _She calls out to the blonde, "Ms. Santiago, I am going to go put something more appropriate on. Be right back." Carmen was still in shock about the whole ordeal with the dog and how stunning the home was, she simply nodded her head.

The deputy came into the living room a few minutes later, with the glass of water, sporting a swanky black and gold trimmed robe that came down to her knees. She decided to throw on her slippers to complete her evening attire. "Here you go miss." She handed her the cold glass, Carmen took a few sips to rehydrate her vocal cords. They were quite parched from yelling Dodger's name at the top of her lungs. Dodger watch the blonde intently, she decided to apologize for her dog's actions. "Ms. Santiago?"

She looked up into intense blue eyes, "Carmen, its okay to call me by my first name. Ms. Santiago is my mother." she chuckled.

Dodger smiled, relieved to know that she was back to her old self, "Well, Carmen, about Speedy." She cleared her throat, "Sorry about him scarin' ya. He is all hot air, mostly. He wouldn't ever put his teeth on you." She reassures the city girl with a perfect crooked grin.

Carmen looked down and bit her lip, it eventually turned into a broad smile. "You know Sheriff?" she rose from the couch and walked slowly towards the tall woman, her face with anger as the only readable expression, her tone deadly. "He scared the hell out of me. My life flashed before my eyes. And you know what?" She had too look up into the eyes of the Sheriff, who's own eyes were flickering dangerously with rage.

Dodger didn't know why all of a sudden that this blonde that she's saved from her "ferocious" dog, let her get off on a speeding ticket, and paid for her lunch, is mad at her. _What the hell is she going off about? I just apologized to her and I don't apologize to just anyone. She better have a damn good response before I throw her out. _She looked down into Carmen's sparkling green eyes. Dodger could feel her blood boiling, "What?" she growled in response.

"I want you in it." Carmen smiled and kissed Dodger with all the passion in her body, taking the cool, sweet talking sheriff completely off guard.

End of Ch. 6

_A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry this chapter is short but it's short for a reason. Just hear me out guys, there's a method to my humorous madness. I really would like to thank all my readers, especially Olaenda, Zelwicka and Emmaray96. Thank yall soo much. From Texas with love. BlackIrish88_


	7. Chapter 7

It was as if time had been taken aback by the event that just happened and forgot to continue with its task of eternity, because Carmen and Dodger were still frozen in a lip lock, motionless as stone. Nothing else in the world mattered to them, right now they were the only two people on Earth. While they were preoccupied in their labor of love, someone else was prying in on their special moment.

It was Speedy, at the window, glaring in through the khaki colored curtains. He was not pleased with what he saw. It wasn't the fact that it was two bitches kissing, (remember he see's the world through the eyes of a dog) it was the smaller one he had a bad feeling about. He squinted his eyes and laid his flat against his head. He could feel his hackles standing on the back of his neck. His whole body was tense and ready to spring at any moment. His focus on his master and the little one was so intense, he didn't hear Lady walk up behind him.

Lady had been watching her best friend watch her Rider for a good minute now and decided to break up his little secret spy operation. Usually you can hear a horse's hoof steps, but not with this black mare. Lady had mastered the art of walking in silence, after all she's helped put a few of those poor unfortunate animals on the wall. She nickered to herself and gingerly made her way to Speedy. She was within inches of the perplexed canine, he still didn't make a move from his post. She decided to get a look in on what the pit was locked on, the sight she saw made her smile, if horses could smile. She knew that Speedy didn't care for the visitor but that didn't mean he should spoil their fun, so she snorted loudly in his ear. She's never seen a dog jump so high. If horses could laugh, she'd be rolling on her back.

Speedy yelped like he just got stomped on by a bull. He didn't know he could fly and when he finally touched Earth again and caught sight of what had spooked him. He ran up to the big black horse with teeth bared. Lady just shook her head and gave him a look as if saying _That's what you get for bein' a peepin' tom. _She wasn't afraid of this four legged animal, she knew that Speedy would never do any harm to her. In fact, she's in debt to him, he's saved her life numerous times. Speedy only grew more pissed when he didn't get the reaction he wanted out of her. So he commenced to bark. It started out menacing, saying_ Why the hell you gon do that for? Scaring the dog gone piss outta me! I'm trying to save Dodger from that lady of a snake. She don't smell right with me! _Lady grunted, saying _Speedy, you're over reacting. _Speedy had stopped barking and stared at his horse friend in disbelief at her calm demeanor. The red and white pit-bull was getting frustrated that she couldn't sense the bad omen that was inside with their good hearted human. He then stated whining and barking like a little pup that was put away in his crate. This amused Lady because she hardly ever saw Speedy lose his composer. This really made her laugh in a loud whinny, _Speedy, darlin' you need to lay off the creek water._

Inside the house, Dodger broke the kiss at the sound of horse and dog noised coming from outside. Carmen fluttered he eyes open and was going to say something about their kiss but then she saw the confusion and worry on Dodger's face. Then she heard the animalistic noises too. "Dodger? What is going on?" She asked with trepidation in her voice.

"I have no idea, but if I didn't know any better I'd say that would be Lady and Speedy. Sounds like they're...arguing?" She tried to sound confident explaining the manner but it was filled more with uncertainty. The Sheriff let go of Carmen and ran over to the window yanking back the curtain. She was glad to have someone else with her because, what she saw no body else would've believed her. "Darlin' you better come over here and quick. This is something that you'll never see again." the country woman motioned her to come by the window. When Carmen looked out, she gasped, ''Oh my...Wha...What's going on? What are they doing?"

Dodger shook her head and chucked, "I dunno but I'm going to find out." She trotted over to the door, leaving the blonde at the window, peering out. Sheriff yanked the door open yelling, "What in the Blue Blazes in going on out here?!" The two animals got spooked and ran off in opposite directions at the booming voice. Dodger scoffed, "Yall get back here!"

The animal duo stopped their antics and made their way back to the front of the house. Horse and dog stood side by side, taking side ways glances at each other. Their owner came out to meet them in the yard. "What is up with you two tonight? Huh?" Dodger tried to be serious but the way these two were shifting their weight like scolded kids, she couldn't keep up her serious composure. Speedy wouldn't meet his master's gaze and Lady found a sweet little patch of grass, ignoring her Rider altogether. Carmen hesitantly walked out on to the porch, all the while keeping a leery eye on the one with the mouth full of sharp teeth. Speedy perked up, becoming alert at the figure ahead of him. Lady saw the little female on the porch and decided now was good time introduce herself. She walked towards the the short woman slowly, still munching on a bit of grass. Dodger followed her horse with her eyes and cocked her head trying to figure out what her mare was doing.

Carmen saw the huge black animal walking towards her. She wanted to run back inside but she had locked eyes with the horse and was frozen where she stood. Lady stopped right at the railing, a foot away from the blonde. They both stood there, staring into each others souls. After awhile, Dodger thought she ought to speed up the introduction process. "Ahem, uh Carmen. This is Lady Blacksmith, or Lady. She's one of the most important girls in my life. She's saying hello and wants you to pet her." Dodger had made her way next to the nervous blonde, giving her words of encouragement and reassurance. Carmen stretched out her hand slowly, she gave a second thought of retreating, but before she knew it a soft fuzzy nose met her clammy hand. Right then and there, a spark ignited an ever lasting bond.

End of Ch. 7

_A/N: I had fun writing this chapter and because of a certain reader of mine buzzing in my ear about continuing this story, I updated just for her._ ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Carmen knew hardly anything about horses but when the mare pushed her nose into her hand, she felt a jolt coarse through her body. That wasn't normal, she didn't seem different but something definitely exchanged between them. Dodger saw the transaction between horse and the city girl. She slowly walked up to the pair, careful not to spook them both. She placed a gentle hand on Carmen's shoulder. The touch startled the blonde, bringing her back to reality. She breathed in sharply as if she was taking a breather for the first time. She looked around her settings, trying to remember what she was doing before. _The horse! _Her hand was still on the mare's nose, the big black horse hadn't moved. She looked to her right and saw the woman who had changed her life so drastically in less than a day. Carmen met Dodger's worried gaze and managed to produce a bashful grin.

"Hey. Welcome back from where ever you were." Dodger was relieved and gave a crooked smile. Carmen chuckled and retracted her hand from the mare, "Yeah. Um, thanks. I'm not sure exactly where I was. Your horse here certainly knows how to take a girl's breath away. Just like her owner." It was the sheriff's turn to chuckle and be bashful. The blonde's comment sorta caught her off guard. "Well, uh. Sure I guess she does." Dodger nervously scratched the back of her head. "I hope that ain't a bad thing?"

Carmen threw her head back and laughed. To Dodger that wasn't a good sign and let a little bit of disappointment show. The little city woman saw the taller woman's face and guess they had different interpretations. She stopped laughing and locked eyes with the sheriff and stepped up to her, "Dodger." Blue eyes flashed at her with uncertainty. "I wouldn't be here if it was."

Green eyes locked onto her should and the sheriff couldn't be more relieved that this blonde city girl was being tried and true. Dodger gave Carmen a reassuring smile and sighed inwardly. They each got lost in each others colored orbs, pondering what the opposite was thinking. Sheriff and blondie stood there for a good while until a certain four legged animal interrupted them with a whinny. It made Carmen jump almost into Dodger's arms, not that Dodger would mind her being there. "Sorry ol' girl. Didn't mean to ignore you." Lady just simply turned around, walking off towards the barn, swishing her tail. She took one more look back towards the odd two legged couple, telling Dodger _she better not screw up with this one this time. _Lady decided that now was a good time as ever to show off a few of her many skills since she had an audience. She broke into a trot and serpentine for a little bit.

Carmen was intrigued, "Sheriff, what is she doin'?" She looked up at the taller woman then back at the performing beast with furrowed eyebrows. Dodger chuckled heartily, "Aw, she just showin' you her some of her stuff. Bein' a show off. It means she liked you though I don't remember teachin' her that one." She scratched her chin, raising an eyebrow, while watching the mare trot in place then take a bow. The two woman clapped for Lady thanking her for such a special dance. The black mare nickered thanking them in appreciation. She then moized along towards her sleeping place.

"Wow! That was incredible. I've never seen a horse dance before." Carmen was overly excited about what she just experienced. Dodger sucked her teeth, "Yeah. She sure is somethin'." She scanned the yard one last time before turning towards the door. She stopped only because she spotted her faithful dog still sitting in the yard giving her a guilty look then shifting to a glare. "Boy! C'mere!" Speedy knew that was more of a command than an option by the tone in his master's voice. He slowly padded his was over to the porch, making sure to stay out of striking range. He still kept a watchful eye on the smaller female. "What is going on with you Speedy?" Dodger looked down towards her dog, hands on her hips.

Her canine never made eye contact with his owner but boldly stared at the "other" woman. Dodger had to turn around to follow his gaze. It was Carmen he'd been giving the evil eye to the whole time. Dodger whipped around, "Quit starin' at her like that before I take them eyeballs out! She's a good girl Speedy. You aint chasin' this one away, not this time!" Dodger was hot. One thing she doesn't tolerate is ill behavior towards women and children. Both Speedy and Carmen cringed at Dodger voice. It was like she was a different person when mad. Carmen made a note of that. Speedy's owner rubbed her face to calm herself down, she blew out steam through her nose. "Okay okay. You know what its been a long day. Let's just all turn in and get a good nights rest. We'll talk about this in the mornin'." Dodger opened the door and Speedy proceeded to go through when he was stopped abruptly by a hand on his collar. "Whoa partner. Where'd ya think you're goin'?" Dodger dragged the confused pooch to a dusty bed. "You're sleepin' on the porch tonight after all your shenanigans. Night Speedy." Speedy just stared at the lonely pillow, his head hung low, before finally curling up on it for a long night of lonesome. Good thing tonight was a warm one.

Dodger made her way back to the front door and held it open for Carmen, "After you my lady." Carmen gave a sweet grin and walked towards the living room. She turned around when she heard the door close and lock. There was something she needed to say. "Dodger, um about earlier, way earlier. About the kiss, I..I am sorry. I should've made sure you wanted me before I kissed you. I was out of line. I can leave if you want me too." Dodger was still facing the door when the blonde started professing what she thought was a mistake. She scoffed to herself, _"How can she not know that I've wanted her since we first met." _The brunette turned around and leaned on the door, she crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. Looking sideways at the blonde who couldn't meet her gaze, she pushed off the door and in three strides she was in front of the shy city girl. She never said a word, only tilting Carmen's chin to meet her lips with her own. Carmen was a little unsure and stiff for a moment then a rush of electricity flowed through her and she aggressively kissed back. This only fired up Dodger, who was surprised and had to fight for control. The sheriff started moving Carmen backwards and made contact with a wall. Tongues and teeth tasted and sampled what they offered to each other. Hands roamed over and in forbidden places. Dodger was on the move again, this time up stairs. She picked up the blonde and Carmen was receptive, wrapping her legs around the sheriff's torso. The battling pair made it to the top and stopped at a door. Dodger stopped all ministrations, leaving Carmen a little bit confused and wanting more. Dodger opened the bedroom door and kissed her on the cheek, "Good night Darlin'. I'll see ya in the mornin'." and winked at her before going downstairs.

Carmen just shook her head and watched her new infatuation walk away. She turned in for the night, not before saying, "Hot Damn!"

End of Ch. 8

_A/N: Well now, this is just in time for V-day ain't it. Sorry its been a while since I've updated. Life has thrown me for a couple of loops. So send me some love, I needs it. =)_


	9. Chapter 9

Carmen had some of the best sleep she's ever have in years. She was sprawled about in the Queen sized bed. One leg was hanging off the side, head buried in the bountiful pillows. Some how the essence of eggs, bacon, grits, gravy, and toast found her nostrils and woken up her very empty stomach. *growl, rumble, rumble* The young blonde groaned at the annoyance that woken her up from pleasure induced sleep. But soon her senses were engulfed by the delicious southern aroma. She popped her green eyes open and stretched, taking in a deep breath. Instant mouth watering action and bladder pain. Carmen grunted and scrambled out of the bed to the bathroom as fast as she could. After relieving herself, she washed her hands, then she couldnt help herself. She looked in the medicine cabinet. She was a nosey person at heart and to her disappointment she came across nothing out of the ordinary, until the the last item. It piqued her curiosity, new toothbrushes, mouthwash, and make-up?

Dodger was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. The entire kitchen was a total mess but she stuck her foot in the food. It was some of the best she's ever made. "_Guess watchin' all those cookin' shoes paid off." _She chuckled to herself as she sampled a piece of bacon and some eggs. She stopped for a moment and listened, hearing movement upstairs, she smiled to herself and commenced to set the table for Carmen and herself. It had been awhile since she's cooked for anyone. Hearing footsteps come downstairs and towards the kitchen, Dodger straightened up the counters a bit and put the dirty dishes in the sink. "_Eh, I'll get to them later."_ Then she looked at herself, and rolled her eyes in a self-loathing manner. _"Ugh, for once can I look decent in front of her?"_ The wifebeater and jeans she'd thrown on had every stain imaginable, from grass to grease. She was about to run to her room and change, when she heard a soft voice calling her name. "Dodger? Sheriff? Ash? Where are you?" The dirty cowgirl sort of cringed at the thought of this pretty lady seeing her like this but it was too late. Carmen came around the corner and put her hands on her hips, "My lord! What have you ben doing? Youre filthy and its only," the blonde turned to look at the clock and was shocked to see what time of day it was, "10 am!?" Dodger had her trademark crooked grin on her face and her hands shoved in her pockets, shrugging. "Why are you up so early? I usually dont ge-" The spoiled city girl had turned back around to face Dodger when she caught something out of her corner of her eye. The dinning table was littered like a buffet with all kinds of country breakfast food and fixings to go along with it.

The little blonde was overwhelmed at the mass of food and the thoughtfulness that this new friend and new found lover has done for her. She ran up to the proud sheriff and threw her arms around her neck. For Dodger this was the norm, to cook and woo for a pending girlfriend. Just a little something to seal the deal. The tall muscular build woman had no problem catching the little fox that was thanking her so graciously. "Thank you so much for everything. You are the kindest person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Carmen whispered into Dodger's ear. Ash squeezed the young woman before putting her down. She looked into bright watery green eyes and was struck with concern and a tinge of guilt. "Hey, come here." She gathered Carmen in a gentle embrace and rocked her softly. "Shh..dont cry. Why are you crying darlin'? This little event had her slightly confused, she'd never made anyone cry by fixing them breakfast. She handed the weeping blonde her black and gold embellished hankie.

Carmen whipped her face, it was red, more from embarrassment of balling infront of the sheriff than from actual crying. She looked up into Dodger's concerned crystal blue eyes and sighed, "You may not believe me but I dont deserve any of this but thank you." she gave a weak smile. The tall woman furrowed her eyebrows and was about to ask a question when Carmen's stomach beat her to the punch. Both women looked down at the blonde's gut and laughed. "Shall we eat?" Carmen shook her head agreeing and sat down in a chair Dodger had pulled out for her. There was no hesitation on filling her plate, Ash just stood back and shook her head in astonishment. She looked down again, "I am going to go get cleaned up and uh by the way," She moved closer to Carmen and whispered into her ear, letting her hot breath roll over the blonde's ear, "You look mighty good in my shirt." Dodger was basically purring in the young lady's ear, making her shiver and moan a little. Carmen turned to greet the sheriff's lips with her own but Dodger only let her graze them, to save something for the imagination. The swanky sheriff winked and strutted off to her room to change. Carmen couldnt help but let out a little whimper out of frustration but then her stomach turned her attentions to feast before her and she began to chow down with gusto.

Dodger came back a few minutes later, she was fitted with tight wranglers, a blue and green plaid button up shirt, complete with a nice sized belt buckle that was black and gold with a horse running across it. You might say that she was looking rather dashing. She stopped in mid stride, fixing her cuff when she caught sight of the blonde shoveling down food like a starving coyote. She was surprised that anything was left. Carmen was about to shove another spoonful of grits in her already full mouth when she froze. She saw Dodger out of the corner of her eye and put down her spoon, gave a chipmunk smile, and slowly swallowed the mixed contents of southern food. She was about to say something but Dodger put up her hand and shook her head. "No need to explain." she chuckled and sat herself down and proceeded to get her fill while there was still something left on the table. While Carmen ate at a teenage boy's rate with no qualms, Dodger ate bits and pieces of her breakfast. And every so often she would look at the woman across from her, she didnt mean to stare but there was something about her that she couldnt put her finger on. Carmen caught her staring and the sheriff started to fumble with the biscuit in her hand. "Dodger? Is there something you wanna ask me?" Dodger was about to ask her about what she meant earlier about her not deserving kindness when she heard Speedy barking and a voice yelling, "Down boy! Go'on. Get!"

Dodger growled and got up and muttered under her breath, "I swear. Every single time!" She opened the front door to see comical scene. Hank was on the ground with Speedy on top, licking him to death. "Speedy! Get off him. You said hello enough to ol' Hank. Get in the house and eat." At the promise of food, Speedy took off like lightning into the house to get his fill. Dodger help Hank up and brushed him off. "Damn that dog, I'm never going to get the taste of him out of my mouth." Hank said before spitting off to the side. Dodger chuckled again but cleared her throat when her partner wasnt in a laughing mood. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, the atmosphere became heavy. So did Dodger's heart when she heard what the messenger had to say. As she listened with a saddened spirit, dark storm clouds started to roll in and rain fell, hiding the sheriff's tears.

End of Ch. 9

_A/N: for all those still reading I thank yall. I dont have wifi anymore so its hard to update. =( hopefully I'll get it back soon._


	10. Chapter 10

Hank put his hand on Dodger's should as a sigh of sympathy and as an apology for being the bearer of bad news. The sheriff merely shook off the town cryer's hand and walked towards the house. "Sorry Dodger, but that's what the State Trooper said! You got three days to turn her in since she's in your jurisdiction. After that she State will come and get her!" The sad sheriff never look back but tensed at the words that were said to her. Hank got in his truck, backed up and drove away. The rain seemed to match Dodger's mood as it was coming down harder than usual. She took a seat on the porch swing, letting it rock her slowly while she pondered about what she should do with this fugitive in her home. She loved Carmen but she also love the law and it was her job to uphold it. _"Sweet baby Jesus. What am I going to do? I love her and if I turn her in she's going to think I betrayed her. Is this what she meant by not deserving this kindness? What could this little lady have done to get the State involved?" _Dodger stopped swinging and hung her head, lacing her fingers together, she silently prayed for a sign. If anyone knew the Sheriff of Rosewood well enough, then they'd know that Ashley Danielle Dodger was not a praying woman. In fact the last time she was spotted near a church was when her daddy died. She finished praying and hoping that the Lord would answer this distant stranger and ran her hand through her hair and looked up._ "Hmm, it stopped rainin'."_

Carmen decided to clean up the kitchen to surprise and thank Dodger for the amazing breakfast. Gathering up the dirty dishes, the sweet little blonde started humming to herself. She couldnt remember the last time she was this happy. Not even after conning her ex-boyfriend out of all his money. Forcing him to file bankruptcy and move back into his mother's house. That was her lastest heist and why she was hurring to get out of the blasted state. She'd gotten wind that her ex and his mama were filing charges against her, siccing the law on her. She could only pray that Dodger wouldnt find out any time soon. Little did she know that her life was about to be turned upside down. She shook her head to rid herself of that thought and sighed. Hearing foot steps on the wood, thinking it was Dodger, she smiled and turned around to see Speedy the pit, sitting up on a chair at the table. Carmen's heart went from fluttering to break neck speed in a single heart beat. She nearly dropped the dishes but calmed down when she noticed that the one leery dog's demeanor had change. He had a soft expression in his eyes, a relief to the blonde, and wagged the tip of his tail. "Hey..hey..there b-boy. You...hungry?" Carmen asked hesitantly. Speedy wagged his tail even faster. She took this as a "yes" and went in search of dog food. When finding nothing, she turned to him, "Where does your master keep your food?" The big dog simply looked at what was left of the breakfast, then looked back at her. Carmen put her hand on her hip and cocked her head. "Well, okay, sausage and hash browns it is. Would you like gravy with it too?" "Ruff!" Carmen chuckled and went over to fix her new friend a plate.

About an hour had passed by since Dodger had gotten the heart paralyzing news about her new love, she got up and went into the house. What she saw stopped her head in her tracks and brought a much needed smile to her face. Seeing Carmen and Speedy cuddled up on the couch, passed out, was picturesque at best, even with Speedy's strawberry stained mouth. It lifted her spirits up somewhat and decided to leave them there. She turned towards the kitchen and was even more surprised about the state it was left in. It was spotless, everything was in order. "You know if she wasnt a class A criminal, she'd make the perfect wife." Dodger mused to herself. Speaking of criminal, the lone sheriff disappeared to her office, where no one was allowed, not even Speedy. She closed the door softly and plopped down with a heavy sigh. Dreading what she may find on this seemingly innocent girl and the bittersweet task at hand.

What Dodger found out, blew her mind, and made her jaw drop. Apparently Carmen is wanted in three different counties and in one other state. The deputy face palmed herself and groaned. "Ugh, what did I get myself into?!" She got up and paced around her office in frustration. She was so torn about what to do. There was only one thing that could help her make a sound decision, a ride on Lady. Dodger rushed out of her office. She was all fired up, rearin' to go when she almost forgot about the sleeping duo on the couch. She tip toed the rest of the way to the front door. Just when she thought she was in the clear and had the door open, she heard a squeaky yawn and Speedy shake. "Damn." she muttered underneath her breath. When she turned back and looked, she sighed in relief when it was on Speedy behind her. Speedy looked over his owner and spotted those all to familiar boots that she only does one thing with, A Ride! The big ol' dog got super excited and started whining and bouncing around. "Shh...quit that dog or you'll wake her up!" Dodger whispered harshly. Speedy stopped his antics and lowered his head, making sure to give his master his best puppy eyes. The sheriff tossed her head back and blew out a breath, she then looked down at her faithful companion and opened the door, "Go'on, get. See you at the barn." Speedy took off in a flash toward the barn and his best friend Lady. They haven't spent time together since their disagreement the night before. Dodger just shook her head and chuckled before closing the door behind her. She got half way to the barn when she snapped her fingers and ran back to the house, "My hat, can't forget that." She said grabbing it off the hat rack, which were nothing more than deer antlers bunched together. She was almost out the door when she heard a soft voice, "Hey, where you going?"

Dodger froze in her tracks and searched for the right words to say without creating a sense of suspicion. What she said next wasnt the words she wanted to say, "Hey darlin'. You have a good nap. I was just going for a ride on Lady with Speedy. Wanna join me?" Carmen's sleepy eyes lit up, "I'd love too Ash, but I have nothing to wear." She said smiling, making her nose scrunch up. Dodger had no other choice but to smile at her little honey bee. She sucked her tooth and raised her brow, "You know what? You're right, come on follow me. I got just the thing for you." The deputy took ahold of the blonde's hand and pulled her through the house towards the back. Carmen could only assume it to be Dodger's room and her assumptions were right when the door was open. The sheriff's room was one of a kind. The main colors were black and gold. Gold seemed to outline everything, from her bedsheets, the curtains, even down to the cowhide rug on the floor. It might've sound like it was over the top but everything was balanced in its own way. Carmen loved it and daydreamed about what would happened if she spent a night in the lone sheriff's bed. It gave her chills. Dodger had gone through a huge chest that was at the end of her bed, pulled out the garments she was looking for and smiled. Turning she presented it to Carmen, watching the blonde's every facial movement.

"Oh, Ash it's beautiful." Carmen gave a genuine smile. She took the blue dress with a kiss of rheinstones. The top was like a corset and then about halfway down it flowed like a waterfall to the floor. The blue shimmered with hints greens, the little clear crystals help reflect it. Dodger's heart melted when she saw that the blonde was pleased with the attire and decided to help complete the outfit with a pair of light blue alligator skinned boots. The moment Carmen saw the reptile skinned shoes, she squealed. "I've always wanted a pair but everyone wore them back home and I was never one to follow the crowd. Kinda silly huh?" She said looking up into the sheriff's flickering blue eyes. Dodger just smiled, "Not at all. Go try it on, I'll step out." Ash turned to go exit her own bedroom when she was stopped by a small hand, "You know you dont have too. Besides, I'm going to need help zipping this up." Carmen said winking at the taller woman. That made Dodger's heart flutter and smirk, "If you insist."

The sheriff had only respect for Carman and turned her back while she changed into the dress. "You can turn around now, sheriff." She said with a hint of playfulness in her voice. The sight of Carmen in this dress took Dodger's breath away and not much can do that. "You look so purdy. It brings out your eyes." This made the blonde blush and giggle, "Good, now can you come zip me up?" The sheriff hesitated a second before walking over to help Carmen finish dressing. Stepping behind her, she zipped it up slowly, making sure to catch every piece of bare skin her eyes could see. She swept away the long blonde lockes over Carmen's shoulder. They both looked in the mirror, they were a perfect match. Both fitting like a piece of a puzzle. "You look perfect in my mother's dress." Dodger said in almost a whisper. When Carmen finally caught what she said, her heart dropped, whipping around facing the tall sheriff with anguish on her face. "Your mother's?

End Ch. 10


End file.
